


A Night of No Regrets...?

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...Kinda, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Day after pill, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnancy Scares, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Sam realises the previous night's activities might have had unwanted consequences and panics. He receives help from an unexpected source.





	A Night of No Regrets...?

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Packrunners is finally updated! ;D
> 
> So summer has started and I'm hard at work since I temp for those who go on vacation. On top of that, I'm still dealing with dad's death and the heaps of paperwork that generated for me. So I can't promise regular updates, but at least my inspiration for writing has been coming back little by little. :)

Sam wakes up with two long fangs pressed against his neck and an erection gliding between his slick ass cheeks. Lucifer is making a sound between a growl and a purr, lying half on top of him. The small room smells so good of their shared scent and when he opens his eyes he sees red light reflect on his pillow from Lucifer’s flare. He purrs and pushes his ass up to present. 

“Yes?” Luci asks lips and fangs still pressed against his neck. He’s in Rut. He wasn’t yesterday, but he is now.

“ _Yes._ ” He’s already wet, meaning Luci’s probably been rubbing himself against him for a while. The word is barely out of his mouth before Luci pushes inside of him making him moan. It takes nearly no time at all before his knot starts swelling to lock him in place. Sam chuckles breathlessly. “That was fast…”

“Only if you slept yourself through the warm-up,” Luci answers shamelessly before he hisses between his teeth and spasms. He jerks once as if he’s trying to pull out - a sharp reminder of how painfully big he is at full swell.

“ _Hooo!_ Fuck. You feel a lot bigger when I’m not drunk,” Sam laughs and breathes deeply.

Lucifer sniffs him with a hint of distress. “Am I too big? Am I hurting you?”

“No, no. It’s. It’s fine. Look. If I could take you drunk I can take you sober. Don’t worry.”

“We’ve slept 3 hours. We’re hardly sober,” Lucifer points out.

“That explains how tired I am,” Sam mumbles. The flash of pain from when Lucifer jerked caused him to sweat but now the calm of being knotted is taking over. 

“Then go back to sleep. I need your consent, not your wakefulness.”

Sam laughs in startlement. “Like I could fall asleep _now_ ,” he chuckles. Nevertheless, he's dragged back into oblivion within minutes. 

He’s woken up again by the sun streaming through the window hitting his face. Lucifer is snoring softly beside him, sprawled on his back. Sam's need to pee is pressing. Lucifer doesn’t wake up when he gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. His hole is pounding faintly in a good way, and he’s swathed in Lucifer’s glorious Rut scent like a blanket for the soul. He sits down on the toilet to both pee and poop. When he relaxes his hole a big blob of come drops into the toilet bowl with a loud ‘ _plop_ ’. He chuckles to himself, reminiscing about the pleasantries of the night as he pees and defecates. He’s drying himself off with toilet paper when it hits him like a bucket of ice water. 

Come, dripping out of his ass.

No condoms.

Lucifer in Rut.

_No condoms!_

“Shit! Fuck! Shit!”

Sam’s heart pounds in his throat. How many times had Lucifer come inside of him? How could they’ve been so stupid?!

He sniffs himself trying to scent his own smell under the layer of alcohol residue and Rutting Alpha. He catches it―the change―stronger than ever. He’s fucking bonded! 

_Am I mated? I can’t be mated! I haven’t siphoned him! How do I know if I’m mated?! I smell like my scent has changed, not just been covered by his. Like they've fused. What kind of bond is this?!_

“Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh shit!” Sam paces back and forth in the bathroom like a caged tiger, tiny circles barely one stride across. He's panicking. 

_What if I'm pregnant? Oh fuck, what if I'm pregnant?! Shit shit shit! How am I supposed to hide this from Dean?!!_

Sam isn't thinking clearly. He steps into the shower in a futile attempt to wash away the bond. 45 minutes later he's scrubbed himself so thoroughly he's red-raw and barely able to smell himself at all. But the little scent he _does_ have remains altered. He's in preHeat and very close to his Heat―too early―and wonders if that means he isn't pregnant and if he'd get his Heat even if he's pregnant, if the body hasn't caught up to what’s happening. His heart keeps its rapid beating. Part of him just wants to run home to his Main to ask for advice, another part is fretting about how to hide it from Dean.

Lucifer is still sound asleep when Sam sneaks in to get dressed...

* * *

Sam wanders. He's been walking the city streets for hours but the panic only increases instead of subsiding. Sometimes he passes people that will do soothing sounds in response to his distressed scent. He hardly notices. He's in the slums now but thoroughly lost. Technically, he could follow his own scent back but his mind is rebelling, trying to outrun the unfamiliar trace he leaves.

Suddenly his walk is cut short in an alley 4-way crossing by someone dropping down from above in front of him. The Alpha male's holding a knife. Sam smells people to his sides. A quick glance reveals two more people―a man and woman, both Alphas―coming out of the alleys to his sides. Instinctively, Sam makes the breastbone sound of a wandering Omega traversing claimed territory―‘I'm just passing through, I won't steal your resources’―at the same time as he growls threateningly and squares up for the potential fight. 

“Well, well. What do we have here? A distressed Omega out for a stroll. Far away from home and all by himself,” the first Alpha leers while cleaning his nails nonchalantly with the knife.

The woman sniffs his way. “He smells like money,” she says with a dangerous smirk.

Normally, that could be taken for him smelling prosperous as in healthy, generally happy, and well fed. But now he remembers that he’s actually carrying a―to him―considerable amount of money, his earnings from last night.

“I guess we’re in luck,” the first guy says. 

Only the guy to his left appears affected by Sam’s persistent wander call. That, and his scent. “He’s almost in Heat,” the guy says while sniffing the air.

“So? He’s mated,” the woman responds.

Oh. Well, that answers one of the questions Sam’s been hounding himself with.

“No, he isn't,” the guy counters. All three of them sniff the air and share an uncertain look.

Shit. Seems they’re as uncertain as he is about his bond status.

Sam throws a look backwards. The alley behind him remains unblocked and opens to a bigger street with very little, to no, traffic. That should have been a warning sign. The slums are fairly crowded. An area people avoid is avoided for a reason. Fuck.

He scents discreetly. The three individuals surrounding him are tightly bonded but not related. If he thinks about it he's smelled their bond scent all over this neighbourhood. Markings left on walls and lampposts. It can only mean one thing; _pack._

Double fuck.

He's wandered right into the heart of pack territory. A pack that preys on people.

“Look. I'm just passing through. I don't want any trouble,” Sam says at the same time as he puts his hand in his pocket to grab his own knife, a folding hunting knife he uses for foraging and hunting. He's never used it to fight a human even if their dad showed them how to. He fervently hopes he doesn't have to now either.

The guy in front of him chuckles. “Well, sucks to be you then because you've found it.”

The guy to his left deep-purrs.

His two companions frown and glare at him. “Fuck sake, Cole. Don't be a knothead.”

“Hey! Have you _smelled him?!_ ” The guy who’d deep-purred him defends himself.

“ _Cole!_ ”

“Fine.” Cole doesn't smell happy about it but after a shared look, all three of them start advancing menacingly. Sam throws a look behind himself trying to gauge how far he'd make it if he runs.

“You can try but you won't get far,” the woman says, amused.

She is probably right. They're not the only ones in their pack. The bond scent tells him that. He can't tell how many they are on the bond alone, though, especially not without doing personal neck scentings. But the common denominator isn't based in their individual scents so in the very least they have an unrelated Main or Patriarch. Worst case they're from a big pack. One pack call and the place might suddenly be crawling with people out to get him.

He grounds himself, bending his knees slightly preparing for a fight. He flares, his fangs elongating too slowly for his liking, making his skull feel like somebody’s compressing it with a vice. The faster you change, the more it hurts. (Which is why Dean’s almost instant fang drop is so impressive.) Adrenaline surges, blotting out the pain somewhat. He growls, low and threateningly, and underneath that he makes his pack’s distress call.

It stops them right in their track.

The three of them eye him warily.

Sam hadn’t even considered that they might be hesitant to attack a Packrunner without knowing how big his pack is. It makes sense, though. If he was in their position, he too would have stopped his advance to consider if he’d be willing to risk a possible pack war.

“You really think they’ll make it here in time, boy?” The first guy taunts.

“They don’t have to,” Sam retorts, faking at having a bigger pack. If Sam is injured or killed, they’d be set on revenge.

“Then they’ll be taken out one by one. We’re the biggest pack in this part of town.” Verbal posturing. The guy is trying to make him stop calling for help and just give them his money instead.

“I don’t live in this part of town,” Sam states challengingly to spread further doubt as to how big his pack is. Unless they let him go, he’s fucked. It makes him both scared shitless and angry, and he reeks of it. But it’s natural to be scared in a situation like this and shouldn’t out him as a liar. His pulse is pounding in his ears and his hands are sweaty.

Suddenly a car horn honks from behind. “Sam! To me!”

The three Packrunners spot the speaker before Sam’s turned around and what they see puts the stink of fear on them, the pair to his sides hastily throwing themselves back into the alleys. Sam twists around to see an idling shiny slate gray metallic Range Rover with tinted windows and the passenger seat door wide open. The driver is pointing a gun aimed behind Sam with laser focus. Sam doesn’t think. He spurts away towards the SUV the fastest his legs can carry him. He throws himself inside closing the door before he’s barely in. The driver withdraws his gun and steps on the gas as soon as Sam reaches the car. He holsters the gun inside his jacket and keeps his eyes on the road while Sam buckles up and leans back in the seat with his pulse racing.

“It’s no good for pretty little Omegas to go wander into Hale territory all alone,” the driver remarks with a strange accent.

“So I noticed,” Sam answers, trying to catch his breath. He wonders why this man scared the Packrunners so much. Then it hits him. _Gun._ Sam’s grown up with guns. Sure, they’re illegal all over the country but dad and Bobby had a stash left over from the war, hunting rifles, handguns. The Winchesters had been trained to handle guns since they were kits in case the war flared up again. Nobody city-bred in their right mind would see an armed stranger and run _towards_ them. He throws a sharp look at the driver while scenting the air and… _nothing_. The guy is as scentless as they come. Not even an Alpha or Omega marker can be smelt on him. Sam nearly offers his condolences before he can think better of it. When Dean was that scentless he’d been catatonic, barely breathing. Maybe this guy’s like Dick Roman - born scentless and learned to live with it rather than deeply depressed? He’s somewhere around 45 to 55 years old with silvery gray hair, high cheekbones, slightly tilted eyes, strong jaw. Features just on the border of handsome and Sam can’t decide whether it’s the right or wrong side. He wears a leather jack; it’s pristine and of the latest fashion rather than the worn out cast-off Dean wears in cold weather. And he has a scar running from his temple halfway down his cheek, through an eyebrow narrowly missing the eye. “Do I know you?” Sam asks. The guy seems vaguely familiar.

The driver hooks the corner of his lip in amusement but shakes his head.

“Then how did you know my na―” The pieces click into place. “You were at Azazel’s yesterday!”

The driver chuckles. “Yes. Good show. Pretty Omega and good, strong Alpha mate. Is good. Very good.” 

“Shit, this is humiliating.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

The driver shakes his head.

Sam looks out of the side window fretting. It was insanity to get into a car with a complete stranger like this. “Where are you taking me?” They’re on the very outskirts of the city now. If they continue down this street they’ll come to the forest.

“Back to the city. But we go around so you don’t have to go pass the Hale pack’s territory again. They’ll be on high alert now, you get what I’m sayin’?”

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks, I guess. For saving me, I mean.”

The driver shrugs dismissively with one shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“What’s your name?” Sam asks.

“Aleksandr.”

It sounds weird with the end of the name sort of swallowed. “Aleksan _drr_. You got a nickname? People call you, like, Alex, or Lex or something?”

Again, Aleksandr’s lips quirk slightly in amusement. “You can call me Alex or Lex if you want. Is no problem.”

“Okay…” Sam falls silent looking out the window. His mind goes back to first the ambush, then the reason he was striding around the slum too preoccupied to pay attention to his surroundings. He can smell his anxiety coming back.

“So. What caused pretty little Omega Sam to wander?” Lex asks and rests a wrist on the steering wheel while his other hand lies comfortably on his thigh.

“Dude. I’m not little.”

“Fair enough.”

A bar patron who’d watched him yesterday. It’s humiliating. This guy knows what he did. He should just ask Lex to stop the car, then get out and walk himself back home. But that only makes him think of going home and how busted he’ll be once Dean smells him. He wants to talk about it. He _needs_ to vent or he might implode from panic. “Okay, so get this. You saw us yesterday, right?”

“Mhm.”

“We forgot condoms. Then he went into Rut and I’m nearly in Heat. Then we bonded. I can smell we’ve bonded but I’m not sure if we’re mated. I think we are.”

“So what’s the problem? He’s a successful, strong Alpha. Make good mate, yeah?”

“That’s not the point! It was unplanned. I don’t want to get mated this way. You’re supposed to ask first! Like, ‘do you want to be my mate?’, or, or something. And my Main’s gonna k―” Sam breaks off mid-sentence to look suspiciously at Lex. “I’m a Packrunner. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Big problem,” Lex answers. Sam feels ire rising within but Lex goes on before he has a chance to launch into a speech about Packrunners’ validity. “Many successful Alphas protecting and providing for my cubs. Huge problem.” Lex smirks and throws him a playful wink.

“Oh, you were _joking_.” Sam chuckles awkwardly and runs a hand through his hair. “Right. Okay. My brother, he’s my Main, he’s gonna kill me if he finds out. It’s like this…” He launches into an explanation of the prank he planned to pull on Dean with the date while they leave the city behind and reach the woods. “...so now I’m gonna have to avoid him until the date and he’ll be furious when he finds out I’m already mated and taken up in the pack! All I want to do is find a shower and scrub until the bond’s gone.”

“A shower won’t help. Brain can fool brain, but only body can fool body, if you get what I’m sayin?”

“Not really, no.”

“Your mating bond is fresh and very weak. I can barely smell the mateship, yeah? So it can be reversed, but not by washing. You want it to go away you need to confuse the body. Find other Alphas during your Heat. Alphas not belonging to mate’s pack. Have good sex. Ask them to come in your mouth and swallow when they do. Make yourself knotted many Alphas or one or two equally good matches as the red-eyed Alpha. Body will get confused. Stop thinking it’s mated to the red-eyed one. Bond will fade quick. By the end of Heat, perhaps.”

“What’s swallowing come to do with it?”

“Scent and hormones,” Lex does a sweeping gesture from his head to seat with his hand not on the steering wheel, “inside out.”

_Oooh. So that’s why we bonded. That actually makes some sense._

“Might work, might not. But big chance it work,” Lex adds. “Then avoid Alpha pack until date and it’ll be fine, yeah?”

“Okay. I could try that I guess.” His mind rebels at the thought of going out screwing just anyone but he’s desperate enough to consider it. He feels a bit calmer knowing he might have a solution. “But it’s all for nought if I turn out to be pregnant.”

Lex blows a raspberry. “That’s the easy part to fix. I don’t know English word for it. I’ll show you.” They drive for a couple of more minutes before Lex pulls over and parks by the side of the road. “Come. I’ll show you,” he says and gets out of the car. Sam follows suit. When they’re both outside and Sam can see that the guy is _huge_. He’s as tall as Sam, maybe even taller, but more compact and muscular. He walks into the forest and Sam follows. They stop maybe 20 yards in where Lex crouches down to pick a flower. “See this? You eat this one, cub will go away.”

“Dude. That’s a Night’s tail. Those are poisonous.”

“You’re making my point.” Lex stands up to show Sam the flower. He breaks off one of the star-shaped leaves and holds it up. “You only eat this much, yeah? You’re a fit and healthy young Omega. You get belly ache for maybe half a day. Body will think it’s getting poisoned and reject any early pregnancy to focus on healing itself. You’ll be fine afterwards. But don’t eat more than a leaf. Whole plant and you be out for a week, yeah? Very painful for the belly. Only one leaf and there’s no worry. Eat it after Heat. Then no other Alpha’s cub will stick in your belly either.” He holds out the flower to Sam who takes it dubiously.

“How do you know all this?”

Lex chuckles. “I’ve lived a long life. Learned a lot of things.”

Sam twists the flower stalk between his fingers, thinking. “Maybe you can knot me?”

Amusement twinkles in Lex's eyes as he shakes his head and takes a step closer to Sam. “No. I knot you, I put cub in your belly and make sure it stays there,” he says and puts a hand demonstratively on Sam’s belly. “But you’re young. Freshly presented with high flying dreams of college and adventure, yeah? You’re not ready to have cub, so I won’t knot you.”

Sam laughs awkwardly and Lex removes his hand. “Yeah, no, okay,” he flusters. “It was just a thought. Thanks anyway. For everything.”

“Not a problem. Don’t worry about it.”

When Sam gets out of the car back in the city, he’s no longer in a panic.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It means so much to me when you do. <3


End file.
